Mine, not Yours
by maia.maiestas
Summary: Blaise has a secret - he's attracted to his best friends girlfriend, Hermione. What happens when Draco finds out? Request piece. WARNING: smut


**Mine, not Yours**

Hermione glanced up from her book. Blaise was sitting on the other end of the couch, completely hunched over, his chin tugged against his chest, his hands in his lap with the palms facing up. He sighed deeply. Again. Yeah, Blaise was definitely not in a good mood. Hermione smacked her book closed and put in on the coffee table with a loud thud. Blaise jumped a little and lifted his head.

"Okay, what's wrong with you?" Hermione demanded. Blaise looked innocently at her, like he had no idea what was going on.

"I don't know what you mean."

"Argh," Hermione groaned and threw her hands in the air. "Don't give me that! You've been sighing and moaning bloody murder for the last half an hour. So just come clean and tell me what's wrong, will you?!"

Blaise looked very uncomfortable as he turned around a little to face her straight on.

"I really didn't want to tell you this…" he started be Hermione cut in and interrupted him.

"Of course you did," she said hotly. "Else you would have sulked somewhere else and not right in front of me."

Blaise's eyes narrowed but he let her comment slip by and continued, "But since you really want to know… I'm really, really attracted to you, Hermione."

Okay, where had that come from? Hermione blinked a couple of times and then reached down to pinch herself. Huh, she felt that. Meaning, she wasn't asleep. Then there was just one other possibility.

"You're joking, right?" she said and tried to smile, but when Blaise didn't return the smile, hers faltered and crumbled. "You're not joking."

Blaise shook his head.

"Dear Merlin!" she exclaimed. "Oh, dear…. What…. What do you want be to say?"

Quickly Blaise scooted over next to her and took her hands in his.

"You don't have to say anything," he assured her. "It's just physical. No feelings involved. I'm not in love with you or anything."

"Good," Hermione sighed in relief, but she quickly tensed up again. "What I'm I saying? This isn't good. You know, he'll go ballistic when he hears you're panting after me."

Blaise nodded guiltily. Yeah, Draco was definitely not going to like this one bit.

"Perhaps you should go now," Hermione whispered and wrenched her hands from his. He let her and got to his feet. He didn't look at her, just started walking towards the door with his head hanging very low. Suddenly he froze in place.

"Hello Blaise," came Draco's smooth, silky voice from the door. His words were edged with an unbelievable cold Hermione had never heard him use with his best friend before. Blaise gulped audibly.

"Draco," he said and nodded towards his friend like he was acknowledging him as his superior. Draco's upper lip curled angrily.

"Tell me something," Draco said as he closed the door behind him. He walked over to Blaise, put a hand on his shoulder and guided him back to the couch. "Did my ears fool me just before, or were you coming on to me girlfriend?"

Again Blaise gulped, and Hermione had to do the same when she saw the anger and cold in Draco's blazing, grey eyes. Blaise opened his mouth to answer but Hermione cut before he could say a word.

"Draco," she said and grabbed his arm. "Draco, he was just telling me that he was attracted to me. Nothing more. He didn't do anything."

When Draco turned his head to look at her face, his expression instantly turned from one of incredible anger to a soft, adoring love. He released Blaise's shoulder, crouched down in front of her and reached out to stroke her cheek.

"But he did do something," he said softly. "He has been lusting after you, Hermione. And I can't tolerate that. He should know better than that."

Hermione placed her own hand on top of his, holding his palm against her cheek.

"There are some things you can't control," she whispered. "No matter how hard you try, you just can't. This is one of those things."

Draco growled, but didn't try to argue with her. Slowly she saw acceptance dawn in his eyes. He closed his eyes and sighed.

"Fine," he said, still with his eyes closed. "Okay, you're not to blame, Blaise."

Blaise's sigh of relief was loud in the little room. But Draco wasn't done talking.

"Now we just need to cure you."

Before Hermione or Blaise could stop him he had drawn his want and pointed it at Blaise. Instantly Blaise went stiff and couldn't move from the couch. Draco smiled wickedly as he wrapped his arms around Hermione and pulled them both to their feet.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked, slightly panicked.

"I'm showing him who you belong to," Draco growled before his lips descended down upon hers. At first she fought against him, tried to break free. He very well knew how much she hated being referred to as his property. But as his lips worked sensually against hers she succumbed to the familiar warmth that spread through her body. She couldn't contain a moan and he instantly used the opportunity to invade her mouth with his tongue. She moaned again and felt her entire body respond to his assault. She pressed herself closer to him, completely forgetting that they weren't alone. At least until Draco broke the kiss and laughed towards his friend.

"You see?" he said. "You see how she responds to me?"

Hermione knew this was wrong, so very wrong. But as Draco moved his hands from her shoulders to her heaving breasts, gently cupping both and pinching her nipples, she lost all coherent thought. Draco always had this affect on her. He could excite her with the simplest touch, and he usually took advantage of that. Not that Hermione really minded; she loved sleeping with him, feeling their bodies joined and moving together. But wasn't it wrong to get turned on in front of someone else? Knowing that someone was watching, someone she cared greatly for. But apparently Draco wasn't going to stop because of that. He caught the hem of her thin summer dress and started pulling it off of her. She tried to protest but when Draco's hands slid over her thighs and briefly graced her centre she knew it was a lost cause. She couldn't stop it now. It was too late.

The dress came off and she felt utterly exposed. She tried to cover herself up with her hands and press herself against Draco, but he spun her around so she was facing Blaise. His eyes were huge and fixated on her breasts. Then they started travelling south over every curve of her body. She blushed and tried to turn around again, but Draco held her in place.

"That's right Blaise," Draco growled deeply. "Look at her and now that every part of her, ever valley and every high, ever scar and every beauty mark, it all belongs to me."

Draco released her arms and they dropped to her sides. She again tried to turn but Draco took a strong hold of her hips and buried his face in the juncture of her neck. He inhaled her scent deeply and then his tongue lashed out to lash against her sensitive flesh. He always knew just what to do to turn her on. His hands started massaging her hips, her belly and her sides. Hermione couldn't stop herself. She leaned her head back, let it rest against Draco's broad shoulder and moaned deeply.

"Do you see the power I have over her?" Draco's words sounded like they were coming from so far away, only barely penetrating the haze of her arousal. Then his hands were on her breasts again, but it wasn't enough for her. She couldn't feel his skin like she wanted. Not through the lacy, black bra. Quickly she reached behind herself and unclasped the bra. Draco chuckled deeply as he rid her of the garment. "You see what a simple touch from me can make her do? What my hands alone can make her feel."

And then his hands finally made contact with her bared flesh. She moaned and whispered his name as his hands started working on her sensitive nipples.

"That's right," Draco urged her on. "Say my name again."

She did so, loudly, deeply. Draco chuckled.

"You hear that?" he laughed against her ear. "You hear her moaning my name. Not yours. She will never say your name like this. Only mine."

"Oh, Draco," Hermione moaned again and writhed against him, not even caring that Blaise was watching her anymore. She only cared about the fire her lover had ignited in her.

"I'm right here love," Draco groaned in her ear.

He pressed his growing erection against her bum and she moaned again. Then he let his hands wander down over her stomach. He let his fingers disappear into her black knickers and toy with her tender, aching flesh. This time her moan was a borderline scream. His fingers started starting moving over her clit in large, teasing circles. Then he let a long, thin digit slip into her waiting cores. She trembled from the invasion and clung onto his arm for dear, dear life. Her nails scraped his skin as he started moving his finger back and forth, driving her closer to the edge. Suddenly his finger slipped out of her and she growled in frustration. Draco laughed darkly and started pulling her knickers off her. She wiggled out of them and instantly spread her legs to give him completely access to her dripping core. Without warning he pushed three fingers into her and she screamed out in ecstasy.

"I can make her scream," Draco said through clenched teeth. "For me, she screams. Nobody else can make her scream like I can."

Then he pulled his fingers from her again. Before Hermione could mourn the loss of his caress he picked her up in his arms and laid her down on the coffee table. He spread her legs wide, crouched down in front of her and put his mouth on her heated core.

"Yes, Draco!" she screamed and held his head close to where she needed him desperately.

His tongue plundered in and out of her, once in a while going to her little nub to lick it a few times before he returned to her hole. When he sensed that she was close, he replaced his tongue with three fingers and pulled her clit into his mouth. Hermione's entire body shook from the force of her orgasm and she cried out loudly. Draco rode her until the last tremors had left her body. When he drew away she was panting heavily, but the lust he saw in her still wasn't sated. She reached out to him, going for his black jeans, but he grabbed her hand before she could reach him.

"Are you really still hungry for me?" he asked, even though he knew the answer all to well.

Hermione nodded and licked her lips. Draco smirked in triumph.

"Tell me you want me," he commanded. "Tell me how bad you want me in front of Blaise."

At that Hermione seemed to come around a little. She stiffened and cast a glance at Blaise before returning to look at Draco. He also looked a little bit unsure of himself.

He leaned over her and whispered, "We don't have to if you don't want to. You just say the word and I throw Blaise out. Then I'll take you again and again when we're alone."

Hermione considered his offer, but after a couple of seconds she came to a conclusion. She wanted him now, and strangely enough she didn't care if Blaise say them together. Perhaps that really could cure him of his affections for her.

"I want you Draco," she said loud enough for Blaise to hear her. "I want you so bad, please take me."

Draco's lips curled into a devilish smile before he bent down and kissed her hard on the lips. As he kissed her, Hermione could hear how he fumbled with his pants. Finally she heard the ruffling of the fabric sliding of his hips and landing on the floor. She gasped when his throbbing erection came in contact with her slick, wet heat. With one, long thrust he was buried inside of her. She moaned audibly and wriggled her hips to feel him fully. Then he finally started moving, quickly in and out of her body. He drew out till only his head was inside and then he slammed into her, making her moan every single time his hips collided with hers. Suddenly he stopped when he was inside her and sent her a little, guilty look.

"What?" she asked, surprised at how hoarse her voice sounded.

Draco hesitated slightly before answering, "Shouldn't we let Blaise have a little fun too?"

Hermione blinked a few times before his words made sense to her. Anger rose in her chest. She wanted to pull away, but Draco held her place with a firm grip on her hips.

"You want to share me?" she asked hotly. "You want me to have sex with someone else?"

"Absolutely not!" Draco took a deep breath before continuing. "I was just going to say that if he behaved himself and if you would let him then he could have a little time with your breasts. Nothing more than that."

Hermione thought about it. Perhaps it wouldn't be all that bad. She nodded.

"Okay," she said hesitantly. "Okay, but just this once." The last part she directed at Blaise, who was already getting up from the couch. Draco had obviously already released him from the full body lock.

"Just this once," Blaise repeated as he crouched down next to her and breathed her in. "I promise, and then I'll forget all about ever wanting you."

He hovered above her breasts, waiting for her sign. She nodded and before she could even take a deep breath Blaise's mouth was on her nipple. She gasped in surprise, but once Draco started moving as well the gasp turned into a moan.

"You better enjoy that, Blaise," Draco growled, and Hermione could see in his every feature just how hard it was for him to share even her one breast. She smiled a smile of support, hoping she would be able to help him. He seemed to relax slightly and focused on pleasuring her.

Once again Hermione felt her climax approach, the combined feeling of Blaise's mouth on her nipple, Draco moving deep inside of her and his thumb on her clit sent her into a total state of bliss. She arched her back as she came with a scream. Instantly she felt Draco shoot into her womb and Blaise shuddered beside her.

As everything slowly started to come into focus again, Hermione glanced over at Blaise to see that he had been pleasuring himself while he had had her nipple in his mouth. When he felt her eyes on him he instantly pulled away from her and tucked his lifeless member back into his pants. He glanced around uncomfortably and then cleared his throat loudly.

"Then I'll just…" he trailed off. "Yeah."

And then he turned away from them, looking at neither Hermione nor Draco. Before they could say a word he had apparated out of the cottage. Hermione turned her head to look at her boyfriend.

"Okay," she said a little uncomfortably. "This is going to be weird, isn't it?"

Draco sighed heavily and pulled out of her to sit on the floor.

"Really weird," he said with a very tired voice. "But when I heard what he said to you I just couldn't… I couldn't control myself."

Hermione scooted of the table and sat down next to him, pulling him into a tight embrace.

"I understand," she whispered. "It's okay; we'll figure it out somehow. As long as we have each other, everything will be alright."

"How can you know that?" Draco asked miserably.

"Because I love you."

Draco smiled at those words and pressed a tender kiss against her shoulder.

"I love you too."

_**Okay, so this was request I got from a dear reviewer. Hopefully she likes it even though it isn't exactly what she asked for.**_

_**Please review and tell me your thoughts.**_


End file.
